


Darkiplier x Reader: I'm Not Scared...Yet

by KingOfHearts709



Category: Darkiplier - Fandom, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Darkiplier - Freeform, F/M, Fear, Kissing, Markiplier - Freeform, depictions of harrassment, fear of the known, fear of the unknown, sorry - Freeform, trigger if you have been in an abusive relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-25
Updated: 2015-04-25
Packaged: 2018-03-25 15:53:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3816214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingOfHearts709/pseuds/KingOfHearts709
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darkiplier is here. And he's ready to scare.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Darkiplier x Reader: I'm Not Scared...Yet

**Author's Note:**

> First things first, I did not think this needed a warning, but small warning, if you are severely triggered by sexual harassment or any kind of physical, just skip a bit of it when it comes to the sandwich part and staring at it. Okay?  
> Don't ask how this happened, I don't even know. xoxo

"Are you frightened yet?" he whispered into your ear as he held your head in one place, body pressing yours against the white wall. "Are you scared?" You took a deep breath.  
"Not even a little bit, dude," you said nonchalantly. He pulled back some to examine your face, which held probably the most apathetic expression he had seen on any of his victims.  
Darkiplier was in your room, yes. You didn't know why or how, but it began when you were making dinner in the kitchen. Carrots were on your cutting board as you chopped them into small pieces. You accidentally cut too close and nicked your finger.  
"Damn it," you groaned, mostly because you hated dealing with band-aids. It didn't hurt much, nor did it infect your carrots with blood. You went to suck the blood off of your finger, but a voice joined in.  
"I love the smell of your blood," it said, radiating through the halls of your house. You looked up and sighed, holding out your bleeding finger.  
"If you like it so much, here," you said to whatever was speaking. The voice chuckled.  
"Bad choice," it said, and a figure formed in front of you. You went to suck at the blood on your finger again as you watched smoke form into the body of a man with red and black eyes and typical clothing of a normal guy.  
"'Sup?" you asked, not the least bit surprised. The figure grinned, sharp teeth gleaming in your kitchen light. "What are you, a vampire?" His grin faltered.  
"I am Darkiplier," he said in a deep voice. You squinted, then made a gasp of realisation.  
"Oh, that's right. I totally forgot what you looked like to me. 'Sup, Dark?" With some kind of inhuman speed, he rushed to your face, centimeters away from touching noses.  
"Give it to me," he growled lowly, staring you straight in the eyes. You looked down at your still-bleeding finger and held it up.  
"What, this crap?"  
"I need it." You sighed and indicated he could have the blood off your finger, causing him to actually hesitate. He hadn't expected you to be so compliant for no reason. His tongue, which appeared to be much like how Satan's was depicted, darted out and slowly caught the red liquid, then ran over it a few times. It didn't look the least bit odd to you, nor were you bothered.  
"You done yet?" you asked, seemingly bored. "I've got to make this dinner before it goes in the trash all wasted." Dark looked up at you.  
"My pets don't eat unless told to," he said lowly, tilting his head far down. You leaned to look at his face properly.  
"Last I remember, I didn't consent to any pet stuff," you laughed. "So, no." Dark frowned more than he was already, which, to you, made him look like Grumpy Cat. You chuckled and ruffled his hair. "Aren't you just a big, bad Darkiplier?" You stood straight and headed back to your cutting board, grabbing saran wrap to keep your finger from bleeding on the rest of the food, whilst Dark watched in what was probably pure fury.  
It lead up to another point in the day, which meant you were watching videos. You were leaning on your left hand, engrossed in random Smosh videos. The screen cracked and you snapped out of your trance, squinting at the slight fuzz and static.  
"Dark, stop messing with my screen!" you yelled behind you whether he was listening or not, or if he was even real. The screen fritzed again, and Dark showed up on the screen. "Dark, no time. You ruined my shipper instincts, and no, I'm not going into my computer." He chuckled.  
"Then why don't I come out there?" he asked menacingly, his hands slowly peeling out of the edges of the screen before his head was through the it and level with yours.  
"You done now?" you asked. "I'm not scared, you know." Dark made a frustrated sigh and disappeared into smoke, where your screen resumed to the previous video.  
That lead to the last point of the day, where you finally decided to go to sleep at whatever-time-it-is o'clock. You weren't sure and were extremely lazy. You were comfortable in your sheets and pillows until you sensed eyes on you. You jumped and turned to see an illuminated Dark sitting in a chair and watching you sleep.  
"Oh, it's just you," you said, rolling your eyes and continuing to sleep. You heard a puff, then opened your eyes to see Dark was lying down along with you, staring straight forward. "Dark, if you keep moving, no one's going to sleep." He chuckled deeply.  
"Nightmares don't sleep," he said, almost sounding angry.  
"Well, that's nice. I'm no figment, so I think I can. You, I'm not so sure." Dark growled deep and loud, and the next moment you were grabbed by your waist and pulled out from under your sheets and against the wall. He looked you up and down, hands moving to grab your chin, the other keeping its tight grip on your hip.  
Which brought you to now.  
"Are you frightened yet? Are you scared?" he asked.  
"Not even a little bit, dude," you replied. Dark sighed, frustrated and most likely on the brink of maybe just snapping your neck to keep it easy.  
"I am terrifying," he pressed. You blinked.  
"Nope."  
"I am a monster. I will eat you and drink you dry." You laughed as best you could and grinned.  
"So you are vampire?" He stepped back.  
“I don’t understand.” You laughed, rolling your shoulders.  
“Look, dude, cliché monster moments, especially these kinds, don’t scare me. It’s the fear of the known, not the unknown. And I’ve learned to expect the known.” You walked out as Dark stood there, speechless and confused, no longer his terrifying self he thought he was.  
And he grinned.  
You sat on your couch the next day, flipping through various channels when you felt a weight sink down the cushions to your left. you looked over to see Dark, nonchalant and relaxed. Not the creeped version, but simply just a seemingly darker version of Mark.  
“Hi,” you said, looking back to the TV. He nodded.  
“Morning,” he replied, leaning back and a little to the left towards you. You shifted a little bit, trying to situate yourself comfortably. “What are you watching?” he asked curiously.  
“I’m trying to find the Food channel,” you explained. “I’ve got a chef feel today.” You flipped through more channels, finding nothing. “Where is it...”  
“Here.” Dark raised a hand and the screen switched from the news to cookie baking. You looked over at Dark again. He was really acting odd. You shook your head and watched the TV again. Time passed, and it was only after a few more demonstrations that you found you had been sitting for almost an hour.  
“Damn, I need to eat something,” you said, about to stand, but something held you in your place. You spotted the pressure on your hand, which was...a pale-skinned hand. Followed by a pale arm, then a black shirt and finally, Dark’s face. “Dark?”  
“What?” he asked, unmoving.  
“Can you let me go?”  
“No.” Dark simply stood with you and kept his grip on your hand, firm and...almost assuring? You nodded and walked to your kitchen with Dark attached to you, slow footsteps and shallow breathing.  
“Dark, I need both hands,” you said when you reached the cabinets.  
“No,” he said, then opened the cabinets for you, acting as your left hand, like a Siamese twin. Together, almost expertly, you made a sandwich, which you began to carry back to the couch sit down with. Dark lowered himself slowly next to you, legs pressed together as you continued to watch the Food channel. You took a large bite, chewing as you watching some guy make a brownie cake. You felt Dark’s eyes on you, making you look his way as you swallowed your bite.  
“What?” you asked. He looked at your sandwich, which you offered to him.  
He didn’t take it.  
Instead, he took you. He kissed you, harsh, strong, and not at all softly. You scrunched up your face and pulled away, pushing him off of you as best you could. That did nothing. He was a nightmare, a figment of darkness that was stronger than any human being you had ever seen. He kept a grip on your hand, making you drop the sandwich on the floor as he pushed himself on you again, trying to get a reaction, a scream, any kind of fear.  
“Get off!” you screeched, pushing him with everything you had, his grip failing as you stood. “What are you doing?” He stood.  
“You said fear of the unknown,” he explained. “I’ve got all the fear I need.” He grinned, teeth baring as he waved a goodbye with his fingers, disappearing into a cloud of blackness, his eyes the last to go. You breathed heavily.  
Then you woke up.  
“What’s wrong?” the deep voice beside you asked. You rubbed your eyes in the shared bed.  
“I’ve just had the worst dream.” You heard chuckling beside you, to which you turned and hit the figure in the arm. “Not funny, Dark! Stop invading my sleep!” Dark sat up and laughed more. You lay back down, as Dark’s arm slipped around your figure.  
“I promise I won’t do it again if you promise to let me terrorise someone else,” he said quietly. You sighed, mulling it over.  
“Fine,” you said. “But no small, children, or good people. Only bad ones.” Dark grinned, closing his eyes. “Don’t you grin like that.”  
“I only do it because I love you.” You chuckled.  
“Yeah, I know.”


End file.
